A system may be used to control or monitor electrical devices or conditions in a home or business. The system may display or otherwise indicate the condition of the device to a user and allow a user to control the devices. The system may also be controlled by a device remotely from the home or building in case, for example, the user is away from the home. For example, a system may use an iPhone to control the lights and temperature of a home as well as to monitor what devices are running and what lights are on or off. A system may also be set to monitor or control devices to conserve energy. For example, a building operator may have a remote system that monitors or controls devices primarily for energy conversation.
A system that monitors and controls electrical devices or conditions in a home, building or other suitable place may benefit from improvements.